


Греческий огонь

by carfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Opposites Attract, Routine, Symbolism, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carfox/pseuds/carfox
Summary: Неосторожное движение – вспыхнет так, что не потушишь, даже искры не нужно.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 5





	Греческий огонь

Бокуто – греческий огонь. Неосторожное движение – вспыхнет так, что не потушишь, даже искры не нужно. Будет гореть даже в воде. Опалит кожу, волосы и ресницы, и, видит бог, нет возможности остаться невредимым.

Бокуто всегда возьмет то, что захочет взять. Он жаден до жизни и ненасытен, ему всего мало: славы, внимания, общения, любви, прикосновений. Акааши уверен, что он бы и целый мир поглотил, если бы ему кто-то предложил. Мира нет, но зато есть он, Акааши, которого Бокуто почему-то захотел иметь рядом с собой. Он не слишком-то против быть ближе. Он считает это логичным. Безопасным. И необходимым.

Бокуто никогда не ждет. Не может и не умеет. Если пламя загорелось, его не остановить. Акааши всегда знает, когда Котаро вспыхнет в очередной раз: искры в желтых глазах выдают его. Он часто видит эти искры на волейбольной площадке, они рассыпаются сотнями, когда он проводит удачную атаку. Если тронуть Бокуто во время игры - обожжешься. Поэтому после Акааши позволяет ему все. Бесполезно бороться со стихией.

Бокуто кажется совершенно непредсказуемым, но огонь всегда следует за ветром. Нужно только уметь определять направление. Бокуто быстрый, сильный и гибкий, и каждый раз, хотя Акааши знает, когда случится этот самый «раз», когда Бокуто прижимает его к стене, скользит руками по спине и бедрам, обхватывает запястья, втягивает в нетерпеливый поцелуй, сминая губы, сердце Кейджи боязливо пропускает удар. Бокуто наощупь горячий и совершенно неподатливый. У него хватает голоса шуметь за двоих, и Акааши всегда отвлекается, просто потому что он любит слушать его вздохи. И еще любит держать руки Бокуто в своих, потому что они немного меньше из-за длины пальцев. Акааши уверен – Бокуто мирится с этим, почти никогда не злится. Единственное, что выводит его из себя – невнимание.

Акааши был склонен считать, что Бокуто до крайности единоличен, но существовало, как минимум, несколько исключений. Первое – волейбол. Все-таки, он был хорошим игроком. Второе – Куроо Тецуро. Его отношения с Бокуто никак, кроме близкой дружбы, охарактеризовать было нельзя. При этом в их взаимодействии чувствовалось что-то такое, что заставляло Акааши думать, что они не ограничивались классическим определением слова «дружба». Безбашенность и до крайности непоколебимая уверенность позволяли коту и сычу сидеть на одной ветке. Настолько не в рамках и настолько обыденно одновременно, что Акааши всегда был крайне спокоен, думая об отношениях этих двоих. Сам он к исключениям не относился. Когда он вместе с Бокуто, ему остается только соглашаться на то, что от кончиков пальцев на ногах до макушки он принадлежит ему. На минуту или час, но принадлежит. Иначе невозможно. Иначе Кейджи бы и не смог.

Акааши знает, что огонь обжигает, только если пугливо подносить руку к самым ярким язычкам пламени. Чем ближе к источнику, тем меньше кислорода, тем холоднее. Он помнит, когда впервые увидел Бокуто вблизи, и это оставило его рядом с ним. Его привлекла энергия, но оставило ее отсутствие, тот маленький участок, на котором огню нечего глотать и он совершенно беззащитен. Протяни пальцы, сожми фитиль… Акааши был готов сделать все, чтобы этого не произошло во время игры, как связующий и вице-капитан. И чтобы этого не произошло никогда, как тот, кто влюблен.

Бокуто состоит из недостатков, Акааши знает их наперечет. Но он и не может быть идеален. Идеальность подразумевает упорядоченность, а Бокуто – хаос, чистая энергия.

Акааши совсем не такой.

Но неидеальность Бокуто привлекает его намного сильнее, чем любая идеальность могла бы.

И еще ему чертовски нравится,  
что он может управлять огнем.


End file.
